


星空

by Yuricc



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuricc/pseuds/Yuricc
Summary: 预警有BDSM情节，微量训诫，xjb开野车，OOC不能接受请速速撤离，立刻马上撤离打人不打脸事件来自2016年初，尼尼的ins被土耳其黑客攻击了，这可能也是导致他后来关闭ins的原因之一。我记得那会儿毛子家应该是凌晨还在睡觉，所以隔了蛮久才回应的（bushi）。
Kudos: 7





	星空

**Author's Note:**

> 预警
> 
> 有BDSM情节，微量训诫，xjb开野车，OOC  
> 不能接受请速速撤离，立刻马上撤离  
> 打人不打脸
> 
> 事件来自2016年初，尼尼的ins被土耳其黑客攻击了，这可能也是导致他后来关闭ins的原因之一。我记得那会儿毛子家应该是凌晨还在睡觉，所以隔了蛮久才回应的（bushi）。

德米特里觉得索契的雪总是比其他地方更美一些，或许是因为每年跟着严寒老人的雪橇来这里，远离喧嚣的山间别墅，连红酒和姜饼的味道也比平日更值得留在记忆中。偷得浮生半日闲，德米特里打开闲置许久的小说，在落地窗前的槲寄生下，雪幽幽落下，呼啸的寒风被隔绝，只能听到木柴在壁炉内时而哔啵作响，像屋内沉闷隐忍的喘息，藏着不甘和无奈。

德米特里每读完一章，就要站起身来欣赏片刻自己的作品。年轻人赤裸的躯体被壁炉的火光镀上一层温暖的柔黄，双颊因体力消耗而显潮红，让恶作剧的始作俑者忍不住凑近了些，嗅到沐浴露淡淡的清香，细碎的吻落在眉心、额角、嘴唇、颈窝，便听见原本压抑的闷哼渐渐变调成了难耐的呻吟。两股红色棉绳质地柔软却坚韧，圈过脖子在脑后留下一个细巧的绳结，然后曲折回环，绕过肩膀、大臂，环过前胸，将年轻人的双手固定在身后，再紧紧压进臀缝，绕过大腿内侧，把两团肉扎得浑圆紧实，最后在后背交汇成繁复的绳结，余下两条细长，穿进了从天花板上晃悠悠坠下来的金属环里收紧，迫使被束缚的身体高高悬起，只余一双足尖堪堪触及地毯，承受整个身体倾注的重量。德米特里的双手在绳子的勾勒下更挺括的前胸和臀部辗转流连，惹得年轻人忍不住左右颤动，却无法动弹身上任意一个关节，只能咬着嘴唇将羞于出口的呻吟哽咽在咽喉。

“想清楚了吗？”

这里和九号书房后面封闭的密室不一样，偌大的起居室，落地窗外就是宽敞的庭院和雪山，年轻人转过头去甚至能看到楼下扫雪的侍者和来回巡视的警卫，尽管知道窗外的人只能看到并不透明的玻璃，也知道此时不会有人破门而入，可羞耻感依然排山倒海而来，让他觉得此刻仿佛有无数双眼睛盯着这副淫靡的身体。而德米特里刻意的手法让双股间原本就肿胀难耐的欲望变本加厉，年轻人苦于控制身体平衡，当意识到有些许晶莹的液体已经不受控制地渗出时，为时已晚。他在束缚下无法抬头，只听陡然严厉的语调，话音未落身后便挨了重重一巴掌。

“你应该知道擅自释放的后果！”

年轻人如梦初醒，呵斥和拍打带来的恐惧和羞耻显然比疼痛更难以忍受，他剧烈扭动身体想要看清面前男人的脸色，却总是徒劳，情急之下顾不得许多。

“先生，我难受••••••”

这是年轻人第一次主动表达抗拒，从前无论多么羞耻难耐，也只不过红着眼圈，委屈巴巴地唤一声先生便再羞于启齿。是个可爱却不矫情的孩子，但显然低估了自己的耐受力。德米特里细细地将他全身上下检查一番，发现没有任何不妥后，得出了这样的结论，甚至从圣诞树上抽下一根绿色的绸带，恶趣味地在年轻人已经肿胀挺立处打了个蝴蝶结，颜色和绳子倒是很搭。

“圣诞限定。”

德米特里满意轻笑，双手捧起年轻人下巴，在精致的脸上落下一个激励的吻：“加油”，说着便要转过身去继续他悠闲惬意的阅读，听见年轻人在身后急切的挽留。

“我想清楚了！”

德米特里忍不住弯了嘴角，转过身后又是一副似笑非笑的模样，右手拇指和食指轻轻捏起手感颇好的下巴，让年轻人与自己四目相视。年轻人闭上眼思考片刻，似乎在内心颇有一番挣扎的样子，最终归放弃了抵抗。

“是我疏忽大意了，身为信息部长，却连自己的ins也没有管好。事情发生后也没有及时处理，造成了恶劣的影响。”

这样的话，年轻人本是不愿意说的，只是人在屋檐下，不得不暂且把无谓的不甘和怨怼忍下。在发出声明前，他与部里和他一样的一帮年轻人分析许久，社交软件运营商系统自身存在的漏洞才是导致他账号被黑客攻击的根源。所以当九号的警卫来到信息部的小破楼里把年轻人“请”上飞往索契的专机时，他依然自信地认为，以德米特里的开明，即使不懂得技术也必能理解他的解释，以至于方才滔滔不绝地顶嘴时丝毫没有在意到危险的气息，后果当然是很严重的。

年轻人未料到诚恳的认错并没有立即得到宽恕，只见德米特里一言不发地走开，身后传来窸窣的声响。德米特里像是从墙边的柜子里取了什么回来，温热的指尖向臀缝内探去，令年轻人倒吸一口气，下意识夹紧了双腿，又挨了重重一巴掌。放松，张开，他听见德米特里冷冰冰的声音，酸痛的脚趾承载了身体的重量，很是挣扎了一会儿才将双腿张开到那人满意的距离，身后随即有了冰凉的触感，大概是一个被充分润滑的金属玩具。年轻人的身体很习惯地接受了它，并不疼却足够唤醒身体深处每一个兴奋点，与他身前火烧火燎的肿胀成了冰火两重天，显然是痛苦放置下的又一重折磨。

“显然你还没有想清楚，那么我来帮一帮你。”

年轻人闻言，分不清是难受多一点还是委屈多一点，难以言说的情绪在胸中翻滚，忍不住哽咽出声。德米特里见他憋红了脸，硬是没让眼泪掉下来，终是于心不忍，刚解开那条着实惹眼的绿色绸带，得到默许的年轻人便立即丢盔弃甲，哭喊着在他面前释放。骤然卸力后，年轻人双腿不住颤抖，无力地向两侧弯曲，显然是已经无法支撑摇摇欲坠的身体，金属环在猛烈的牵扯下吱呀作响。德米特里上前揽过赤裸的肩膀，让毛茸茸的脑袋在自己颈窝里蹭了蹭，纵容带着体温的泪逐渐打湿了衬衫，等到怀中人的呼吸渐趋平稳才把人放开。

“先生，我知道错了。”

“你知道个屁！”

德米特里仍是觉得气闷，一把将人推开，从柜子里抽出一条又细又软的皮带，看到年轻人因恐惧而放大的瞳孔，心下觉得好笑却不得不重又板起脸来。

“被黑客攻击的事，你是什么时候知道的？”

“早上，呃，上午，放假了醒得有点晚。啊！！！”  
回答令人不甚满意，德米特里抬起手，毫不留情的两下落在臀部白皙的皮肤上，复又问道：“为什么私下里找我的日程处？又为什么给娜塔莎打电话？”听到毫不意外的嗫嚅、而后的沉默，德米特里冷哼一声，“我竟不知，原来以我们的关系，需要你去找日程处才能确认我的行踪啊。”

在释放后恢复了些理智的年轻人本以为有足够的措辞应对，听到这样的话，顿时凉意由心底而起，明白了德米特里今日看似毫无根据的怒火，原来竟是自己错得可笑，惶恐着想要说点什么，皮带便像雨点一样急促而狠厉地落了下来，躲之不及。无论他如何扭动身体，大声呼喊德米特里的名字，身后的力度都丝毫未减。年轻人倒不是第一次挨这样的收拾，只是在如此难受的姿势下，任何疼痛都要被数倍放大，更糟糕的是身后本来已经逐渐与身体契合的小玩具此刻又随着拍打的节奏在体内颤动，惹得方才偃旗息鼓的欲望此刻又有了叫嚣抬头的趋势。体力耗尽的年轻人猛一抬头便觉头晕目眩，用最后一点力气喊出了安全词。

“Ursus。”

年轻人觉得天旋地转中，身上所有重负都被悉数解开，身子轻飘飘地倒在了熟悉的怀抱里，再清醒时已经盖着毯子躺在沙发上，德米特里把冒着热气的瓷杯送到他唇边，是加了蜂蜜的热茶。

“午饭吃了什么？”

年轻人低头不语，将毯子裹得更紧了些，早起一睁眼便是个晴天霹雳，一边应付着被打爆的电话，一边还要动点怎么瞒着德米特里的歪心思，接着就被接到雪山别墅里来，一天下来奔波劳碌，哪里还能想到吃饭。他抿着嘴唇小心翼翼地抬起头，恰好迎上德米特里屈起指节，在脑门上的一个暴栗。

“罪加一等！”

叩门声响起，年轻人警觉地坐起来，看到德米特里只把厚重的木门打开一条缝，让餐车恰好能被推进来，又重新锁上，才暗自松了口气。食物的香气瞬间弥漫，德米特里端着粥碗，舀起一勺吹了吹，直接送到年轻人嘴边，丝毫没有给对方拒绝或者接手的机会。燕麦粥之后，开胃沙拉、馅饼、牛肉、汤又源源不断地送了过来，年轻人看着德米特里仿佛成了没有感情的投喂机器，有几次已实在难以下咽，但求饶的眼神没有换得任何妥协，也不敢言语，直到面前的杯碟碗盆都见了底。

“感觉怎么样，还难受吗？”

德米特里拿湿巾擦了擦手，看到年轻人瞪着无辜的眼神摇头的样子，嗤地一笑，张开双臂，眼角还闪着泪光的小可怜便像树袋熊一样挂到了自己身上。他轻抚过年轻人光洁的背脊，在腰间、大腿和滚烫的臀部来回揉捏，看到对方清澈的眼睛逐渐闪烁起迷离，深吸一口气，将一双白净的腿缠在腰间，小心站起来走到落地窗边，让他的晚餐平躺在温暖的露台上。

雪已经停了，夜幕下的索契像光怪陆离的仙境，对面山上的霓虹灯蜿蜒曲折，像极光一样把夜空映得连繁星也失了色彩。德米特里起身关掉屋内华丽的吊灯，窗外的夜色就着壁炉的火光洒在好看的躯体上，一半温柔，一半妖冶。 

“下不为例。”

他俯下身，在情欲迷离中失神的人耳边低语，宣告惩罚的结束，开始了星空下的欢愉。


End file.
